Mi bella familia
by Zenaida Kuchiki
Summary: Byakuya y Hisana estan juntos y tiene como Hija a Rukia kuchiki la pequeña niña que trasforma sus dias en una aventura lo malo es que deben de ser cuidadosos ya que rukia padese de una enferma respiratoria devido a una complicacion; Abra momentos Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Hola pues aquí con otra historia con la diferencia que esta es Byahisa y hay toquesitos ichiruki también pero estos serán cuando mas delante de la historia pero se va a basar principlamente en byakuya,hisana y rukia!

**Los personajes son de mi grandioso KUBO TITE**

* * *

><p>Era sábado un día lindo que por cierto estaba lluvioso (NA:naa a mi si me gustan los días lluviosos no se ustedes?)y un joven de piel pálida , cabello negro y largo con sus adornos kensei-kan observaba con sus hermosos ojos grises a su esposa que reposaba dormida sobre su futon, el estaba realmente preocupado últimamente Hisana estaba de muy mal humor debido a su embarazo tenia a ya 7 meses e iba entrar a los 8 pero no era lo único que le preocupaba era su primer embarazo y además se suponía q ella era estéril! Entonces le advertían dia con dia que ella al dar a luz o morían ambas o solo una sobreviviría y la otra opción que fue la que hisana aborreció a tal punto que si le tocaban el tema ella misma lo echaría a patadas de cualquier lugar donde estuviera y esa opción era abortar a su única hija y esperanza de crear una familia feliz.

Entonces el la observa descansar acariciava su hermoso rostro y de ves en cuando ponía su mano el el vientre abultado de la mujer donde reposava su pequeña hija que de ves en cuando le pateava sinceramente el ya estaba ansioso de cuidar,amar,proteger a esa pequeña criatura que ya sia dentro de la mujer de su vida

Mmmm-murmuro la mujer-Byakuya-sama no me deja dormir!-dijo exsasperada

L-lo siento hisana-contesto nervioso-es que ya no aguanto para tenerlas entre mis brazos a ambas-susurro besándole la frente

Aahh-suspiro hisana-esta bien byakuya-sama solo espere un poco mas y estaremos felices cuidando a nuestra hija-susurro acariciando su vientre al momento de sentir una patadita

Hisana ya pensastes los riesgos del parto-solto de pronto byakuya preocupado eso le estaba carcomiendo el alma

Si byakuya-sama-contesto bajando la mirada-ultimamente eh pensado mucho en eso y pues yo quisiera que ella fuese la que viviese si algo malo ocurriera-

Hisana como te as sentido últimamente-pregunto

Me e sentido muy enojada no se porque asi que lo siento por ser una molestia-se disculpo estando consiente de que pasaba mal humorada-tambien cuando hace mucho calor me desespero y me dan ganas de comer pepinillos y huevo no es raro byakuya-sama?-pregunto intrigada y somnolienta

Si deben de ser los deseos por la bebe-contesto sonriéndole-ademas creo que odia el calor-le susurro de forma maliciosa-entre nosotros

Jjejejeje-comenso a reir nerviosamente-Bakuya-sama!Dejeme dormir!-ordeno de repente la mujer embarazada

Jajajajaja-comenzo a reir byakuya ante lo bipolar que se volvió su esposa-

Ammm-Hisana sonrio interior mente al ver como reia el amor de su vida.

De repente byakuya dejo de reir y beso a su esposa lentamente en los labios después de que se separaran le susurrara un Te amo A ella y toco suavemente su vientre y se acerco para besarle y susurrarle también un Te amo a ti también mi pequeñita hija..entonces sintió un golpecito tras decir esas palabras

Creo que le agrada su tacto Byakuya-sama-sonrio complacida la mujer

Y asi lentamente paso el tiempo restante e hisana llego al 8 mes pero justo cuando iba a comenzar el mes 9 el mas peligroso de su vida algo ocurrió y hisana fue internada de emergencia en el hospital para dar a luz de emergencia….

_Continuara_

* * *

><p>Yaaa que les pareció el primer capitulo? Si les gusto me dejan un review? También un tomatazo por lo horrendo q me quedo?ustedes me avisan ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola corazones! Gracias por sus reviews aunque solo sean dos pero aun asi les agradezco a Makiko-maki maki por sus consejos los pondré en práctica! Y a darisu-chan Intente hacer este capi más largo!

Bueno en el primer capítulo se me olvido poner que este fic es un AU! y Los personajes son de KUBO TITE sin más aquí esta el fic!

* * *

><p>Hisana estaba siendo llevada por byakuya de emergencia al hospital<p>

-Byakuya-sama apresúrese no resistiré mas!-se oía la quejumbrosa voz de Hisana en el auto

-Ya vamos para el hospital Hisana mantén la calma-pedía byakuya rogándole a Dios que les ayudara

Finalmente llegaron al hospital byakuya gritaba que le ayudaran a su esposa un hombre un poco robusto se le acerco a byakuya y pidió que le entregase a hisana que el le ayudaría a atenderla y ahí comenzó la tortura de ambos uno siendo atendido de emergencia en el quirófano y otro sentado en la sala de espera muriéndose de nervios, ansiedad y miedo

A el no le gustaba confesarlo pero tenía un profundo miedo a perder a su único amor y ahora tenía miedo a perder a su hija se había hecho ilusión con esa noticia y más cuando hisana se emocionó tanto que hasta comenzó a dar pequeños saltos.

Mientras tanto el hombre que le ayudo al principio salió del quirófano a darle la noticia de su vida al joven que se encontraba presa del pánico

-Disculpe joven Kuchiki-llamo la atención del joven que tenía las manos en la cara por su frustración-Tengo noticias de Hisana-san y su hija-

-Que! Ya paso? Donde esta mi hija? Como esta hisana? Están bien?-pregunto hecho una bola de nervios

-SI están bien pero a su esposa la están tratando en este momento queremos que usted vaya a brindarle su apoyo-dijo el hombre de gabacha poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro –vaya no me imagino verte cuando de verdad hisana-san tenga que dar a luz-

Byakuya no dudo ni un solo segundo en entrar a la habitación donde estaba su amada tan rápido como pudo jalo una silla Asia la camilla y se sentó a su lado tomando la mano de la mujer que reposaba en esa camilla totalmente cansada por la presión que tubo aunque después de pensar lo que ese hombre había dicho quedo confundido.

-Hisana estas bien!-pregunto al sentir la mano un poco fría

-Mmm si-contesto un poco somnolienta por los anestésicos que le daban

-Ufff.. me preocupaste sabes nunca quiero perderte-dijo acariciando su mano pero en eso recordó alo importante-Nuestra hija!

-Shiiii-le intentaron silenciar las enfermeras que trataban a hisana

-Lo siento-se disculpo byakuya estaba muy tenso

-Byakuya-bo deberías controlarte ellas están bien solo que deben tener mas cuidado-regaño yoruichi apareciendo de quien sabe donde

-Shihoin Yoruichi que haces aquí?-pregunto regresando a su semblante tranquilo

-OH vamos byakuya-bo tan preocupado que estabas que me llamaste!-exclamo burlona la mujer gatuna

_Flash back_

_-Halo?-se oía la voz de byakuya alterada-Shihoin si estás ahí contesta!-_

_-hola! byakuya-bo!-saludo alegremente-ah pasado algo suenas muy alterado?-pregunto del otro lado de la línea_

_-si es hisana ella no se siente bien le duele mucho el vientre y no sé qué hacer!-decía exasperado_

_-llévala al hospital !no seas tonto llévala YA!-grito del otro lado yoruichi-yo iré ahora mismo solo que tardare en contactar a Unohana para que nos ayude si se pone peor la situación!-expreso rápidamente_

_-está bien pero apresúrate Shihoin!-colgó_

_Fin flash back_

-si es cierto pero ya no lo estoy así que puedes retirarte-informo de según el manera educada

-QUE!-esta vez fue ella a quien silenciaron las enfermeras-después de que vengo a ver a mi amiga hisana!-exclamo totalmente indignada

-Hola yoruichi-san-dijo el doctor entrando-Hola de nuevo byakuya!-saludo al pelinegro alegremente

-Lo conozco?-pregunto con desdén byakuya

-OH como te atreves a decir que no me conoces soy YO isshin kurosaki!-grito totalmente ofendido

-Isshin déjalo el es así de orgulloso aun no comprendo como hisana se fijo en ti-le izo burla al joven mal humorado

-Bueno a lo que vine Hisana tuvo una complicación en su embarazo no sabemos exactamente qué es lo que a provocado esto pero te aseguro que hisana llegara al noveno mes para que TU pequeña niña crezca bien en su vientre lo único que debo decirte byakuya es que hisana permanecerá aquí un tiempo para verificar que no pasara esto de nuevo- comento isshin-también la tendremos en observación así que está en buenas manos-

-Está bien-afirmo esa decisión-como por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto de nuevo

-Mmm no más de una semana no te preocupes no te la quitaremos por mucho!-dijo isshin guiñándole un ojo

-Uff está bien podrían dejarme solo con mi esposa?-pregunto necesita hablar con ella

-AHHH byakuya-bo está bien!-dijo saliendo yoruichi seguida de isshin

-Al fin..-suspiro byakuya luego dirigió su vista Asia su esposa que le observaba con esos hermosos ojos violetas

-Byakuya-sama estoy bien no se preocupe-susurro estaba aun débil

-Si lose pero no quiero dejarte aquí-apunto byakuya en un acto "egoísta" que a la propia hisana le causaba gracia

-Byakuya-sama no es mucho además usted quiere que nosotras estemos bien-dijo hisana apretando suavemente la mano de su amado

-Si-fue su respuesta-pero me sigue preocupando que tu..-byakuya fue interrumpido por hisana

-No byakuya-sama ve a trabajar estos días yo estaré bien aquí sí?-pregunto con cierta timidez ya que el a veces se molestaba por dejarla o que él se quedase sin ella

-Mmmm-lo medito-está bien pero si me dejas darte un beso de buenas noches!-dijo poniendo una condición

Hisana esbozo una dulce sonrisa aunque fue débil pero le dio ese dulce beso antes de dejarlo por unos días

Pasaban esos días que para cada uno de ellos era una amarga tortura odiaban con todo su ser estar separados nunca se habían separado por más de dos días! Él le visitaba todas las noches y hisana le esperaba siempre.

Ella al fin salió del hospital ya estaba en el 9 mes byakuya aunque hisana se pusiera peor que antes siempre la seguía amando sin cansancio

-Byakuya-sama cuando nuestra hija nazca como le pondremos?-pregunto hisana ella quería darle un nombre especial

-Ummm pues no lo eh pensado hisana-contesto el nombrado

-que tal Reika?-pregunto a su marido

-No reika Kuchiki no me suena lindo-contesto pensativo

-Riruka?-cuestiono de nuevo

-No porque no se lo ponemos después hisana ya se nos ocurrirá uno bonito que valla de acuerdo con ella sí?-le propuso a su esposa

-está bien byakuya-sama-contesto pensando en los diferentes nombres que podía darle

-Hisana para cuando dejaron que nacería nuestra hija?-dijo dubitativo

-Para el 16 de enero-dijo hisana

-Ahh-murmuro cuando de repente escucho un quejido departe de hisana-oye Hisana hoy estamos catorce faltan solo dos días!-exclamo asombrado y aturdido

-By-akuya-sama ya... Va... A nacer!-exclamo

-qué? Ya? Tan rápido pero faltaba!-exclamo asombrado

-Vamos a prisa!- Grito Unohana entrando de golpe a la habitación-Vamos llevémosla rápido al hospital!-

-SII PORFAVO-OR!-grito mas fuerte hisana las contracciones eran mas fuertes.

-Vámonos ya-Dijo byakuya tomando a hisana en brazos mientras que Unohana tomaba las cosas necesarias

Llegaron de emergencia al hospital Unohana la ubico rápidamente en una camilla mientras que el ginecólogo isshin llegaba corriendo a ayudarles

-Pueden pasar horas y horas sentados allí-indico un señor de barba blanca larga acercándose al joven-pero no todos tienen la oportunidad de tener una familia completa-

-Que quiere decir?-pregunto nervioso

-Que tu eres afortunado joven byakuya-informo el anciano sentándose a su lado

-Me conoce? pero como no lo recuerdo aunque usted se me hace muy familiar-

-Yo soy Yamamoto Genryuusai soy amigo de Ginrei Kuchiki-informo –como tú, yo estuve sentado en este lugar junto con tu abuelo el tuvo mucha suerte tuvo sus mellizos tu padre soujun, y tu tía(nunca mencionaron en la saga de las Zampackuto como se llamaba la hija de Ginrei es conocida como la Kuchiki desconocida)que se caso con tu tío político Kouga Kuchiki-relataba su historia-mientras que yo lo perdí todo, perdí a mi esposa y a mi hijo en este mismo sitio pero como te dije eso fue hace mucho tiempo ahora quiero que mires a ese joven de ahí-señalo a un chico de 26 años rubio y ojos azules el tenia las manos en su cara como signo de frustración y tristeza-el acaba de recibir la peor noticia de su vida sabes el estaba tan ansioso como tú y míralo ahora byakuya decaído y sin razón para vivir no quiero verte en esa situación por eso te aseguro que tu esposa Hisana estará bien, por cierto te dijo Unohana que ella no iba a tener un parto natural sino por cesárea así será más seguro que no pase nada-animo y termino su relato.

-Quiere decir que hisana estará bien y mi hija también-dijo esperanzado el pelinegro

-Así es pero con la complicación que tubo tu esposa en el 7 mes creo que abra un problema pero ten fe muchacho no creo que pase nada malo-dijo Yamamoto levantándose con su bastón y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombre

Mientras que en el quirófano se escucho un lloriqueo de un bebe, byakuya se puso de pie mientras que Unohana salía con una bebe limpiándola él se intento acercar a su Hija pero Isshin le llamo adentro del quirófano

-Quiero que le ayudes-pidió isshin a el joven pelinegro-Sujeta su mano y háblale por favor ella no responde-decía preocupado

-…-Byakuya lo izo y comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído byakuya miro esos ojos que lo habían cautivado estaban obscurecidos y eso le hiso temer lo peor

Minutos después Hisana ya estaba en un cuarto tenía un respirador puesto y ella se sentía atrapada en un obscuro abismo solo podía oír a byakuya decirle cosas como: se fuerte, no nos dejes, te necesitamos, quiero estar contigo…. Holló un ruidito de un bebe acercarse intentaba moverse pero no podía lograrlo sintió un peso sobre su pecho (ella no estaba del todo inconsciente) se sentía suave y liviano poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio una luz era una bebe una pequeña bebecita tenia el pelito negro y tenía los ojos cerrados ella era su hija vio su pequeño pedacito de luz cuando la contemplo lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Byakuya se alarmo no sabía si se sentía mal por eso intento quitarle a la bebe de su pecho pero Unohana lo detuvo y le dio una mirada enternecida byakuya capto el mensaje y dejo a Hisana con la bebe sobre ella Unohana le ayudo a sentarse sobre la camilla y le quito el oxigeno pues ya no lo necesitaba hisana acomodo a su pequeña hija sobre su regazo y la contemplo y en ese mismo instante byakuya y hisana se miraron y dijeron al unisonó

-Se llamara Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia-

Hisana sonrió y amamanto a su pequeña hija después byakuya la cogió en brazos y la intento medir con su brazo izquierdo

-Ella es muy pequeña-dijo asombrado por su tamaño

-Es genético su tamaño mide 32 cm y peso 4 kilos en realidad es buena su salud y no te preocupes su talla es normal por su genética-expreso Unohana

-Ufff me alegra que estén bien mis mujercitas-dijo aliviado byakuya con una sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando la cabecita de su pequeñísima hija

Todos sonrieron ante tal escena y eso que ahí iban a comenzar los verdaderos problemas de cuidar a una beba pequeña

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo! Espero haber mejorado! Me podrían dejar un lindo review? Si si no seas malos un review por favor!<p>

Bueno hasta aquí los veré hasta el próximo capítulo dudas, reclamos, consejos, trompones, golpes, etc. son bienvenidos! Adios! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno bueno quiero decirles a Makiko-maki-maki gracias por leer y comentar este fic realmente me sentí bien chiquita cuando me dijiste lo de las mayúsculas XDD a kusajishi-chiru gracias por leer y comentarlo!:D y a la ultima pero no menos importante darisu-chan, realmente cuando hice esa parte de Yamamoto tenía depresión así q ahí esta xD respecto a lo de Ichigo se paciente por favor si? n.n

**Declaimer : **Bleach no es mío es de Kubo Tite

Bueno aquí el capitulo!

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Rukia, Byakuya nunca paraba de dar vueltas en su cama al igual que su esposa ambos estaban super agotados en tan solo 5 semanas no soportaban ya el cansancio<p>

-¿Quién diría que cuidar a una bebe es tan difícil?-resoplo Byakuya

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil Byakuya-sama-contesto Hisana quien reposaba en la cama con el

-Ufff quiero que ya se duerma-dijo acariciando la pequeña cabecita-porque planeo dormir para tener fuerza para mañana-

-Byakuya-sama-le llamo la atención acariciando su cabello-no se preocupe si quiere yo pued—le interrumpió

-No Hisana yo quiero cuidarla a ella y a ti porque por ustedes estoy viviendo la más hermosa vida que jamás podría imaginar-

-Oh Byakuya-sama últimamente usted se a puesto muy romántico- decía ella recostándose sobre él para darle el beso de" buenas" noches pero de repente

-GUAAAAAAAA!-comienza a llorar su pequeño pedacito de gente XD

-Ahh no otra vez!-exclamo Byakuya-Hisana ya le distes de mamar!-

-SI pero no se duerme-

-Mmm y el pañal ya se lo cambiamos?-dijo dubitativo

-No se nos olvido rápido Byakuya-sama!-expreso ella realmente se sentía cansada pero todo sea para tenerla feliz

-SI!-

Y asi estuvieron toda la noche intentando dormir a su hija sin tener éxito hasta que finalmente

-…-todo se calmo su hija dormía plácidamente en medio de su cama mientras que ellos uno estaba sentado prácticamente a la par de la cama recostado en la orilla de la misma mientras que Hisana descansaba de el lado contrario al respaldo de la cama boca abajo abrazando a su pequeña niña

Al dia siguiente Byakuya fue el primero en levantarse aun estaba muy cansado por las noches en vela pero siempre se iba a levantar no importar su situación con tal de ver la siguiente escena

Hisana abrazando a Rukia como que si su vida dependiera de eso y su hija en el pecho de su esposa sonriendo de ves en cuando (no se si se an fijado pero los bebes se rien cuando duermen)ambas dormidas profundamente, Byakuya quien las devoraba con la mirada(no en el mal sentido)el paro su indagación para alistarse e ir a ganarse el pan de cada dia ya listo para irse regreso una ves mas a la habitación de su mansión y ahí estaban ellas en la misma poscicion que las dejo el se aproximo y rozo sus labios con su esposa para que supiera que ya se iba después ella entreabrió sus ojos y contemplo a su marido

-Ohayo Byakuya-sama-saludo aun entre dormida-ya se va a trabajar?-

-Si adiós Hisana si quieres llama a tu madre Unohana para que te ayude PERO no llames a Shihoin-

-Mm porque no puedo llamar a Yoruichi-san?-

-Porque Shihoin es muy burlesca conmigo-

-Oh vamos Byakuya-sama ella solo es simpatica-defendio

-No diría eso-dijo despidiéndose-Bueno llamame si hay una emergencia-

-Claro Adios-dijo acomodándose para ver a su bebe-Quisiera que abrieras esos ojitos haber que color son?-pregunto a la niña

-Jajajaja vamos primita ella aun es pequeña para que te responda!-dijo un pelinegro de unos 10 años con ojos azules tirando a verde entrando a la habitación con su tia

-Kaien que haces aquí con mama?-pregunto al ver a la mujer de trenzas y a su primo parados junto a su cama

-Bueno mi tía dice que tengo que estar contigo para ayudarte ya que ella no estará aquí un tiempo además Kuukaku quería estar jugando con Ganju –

-Ah si es cierto pero porque no los trajiste ellos pueden jugar aquí en la mansión Kuchiki y no estar en la mansión Shiba con Nejibana-dono además mi tío se puede cansar ya no tiene 28 años sabes?-

-Si lo se pero quería ver como esta my sobrina preferida!-sonrió alegremente mientras intentaba tomar a la niña en brazos y pero como era muy pequeña no sabía cómo cogerla

-Vamos Kaien es tu única sobrina! Además aun es pequeña para que la chinees la puedes votar!-advirtió Hisana preocupada

-Nouu no puedo creer que pienses eso primita además _Kuchiki _es muy linda a pesar de que es aun pequeña-comento un poco sonrojado el niño

-Claro tenía que ser linda es de la mezcla de las mejores familias!-dijo Unohana quien se había mantenido callada observando a su nieta-Puedo tomarla Hija?-

-Claro mama pero ten cuidado-

-Eso es obvio Hija e tomado niños de muchas edades y tamaños recuerda que soy ginecóloga y pediatra así que no te preocupes-

-P-PERO A MI NO ME DEJO TIA!-izo un puchero el pelinegro

La pequeña bebe que descansaba comenzó a lloriquear por el escándalo de su pequeño tio Kaien

-Guaa! Guaa! Guaa!-

Unohana sonrió y le puso a Rukia en los brazos de su sobrino Kaien se puso pálido al no saber cómo tenerla en brazos por fortuna a Hisana se le ocurrió como era que le gustaba estar a su hija, la acomodo de una manera en que el sostuviera su cabecita con una mano y con la otra las pompis de ella así no se caería, la pequeña se acomodo entre su cuello y hombro le gustaba hundir su cara en ese lugar

-Jjejejeje me hace cosquillas-decía riendo el niño

-Sip así es ella siempre intenta meterse en cualquier hoyito que encuentre-comento Hisana sonriendo

-Eso me recuerda a "alguien"-enfatizo Unohana

Hisana se sonrojo levemente por ese comentario

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras que en otro lado un hombre de barba corta negra y pelinegro observaba a su esposa con devoción mientras cambiaba a su hijo de un año

-Isshin ven aquí y ayúdame con Ichigo!-grito Masaki una mujer castaña y alta

-Claro mi amor!-Grito el saltando asía su esposa con energía

-ISSHIN!-reclamo al ser acosada-Ichigo se puede caer o romper algo de nuevo!—

-El es un niño fuerte tiene dos años y ya destruye cosas así que no le pasara nada además le compraremos muchos juguetes!-se defendió

-Isshin razona amor EL tiene apenas un año, tiene esa actitud destructiva porque TU no quieres quitarle lo que destruye!-

Y en eso se escucho un CRACK!

Si definitivamente Ichigo había roto su juguete favorito un león de peluche llamado Kon y ahí comenzó el llanto desenfrenado

-Te lo advertí Isshin y mira no mas lo que paso!-miro lo reciente destruido

-¡Vamos Masaki YO mismo le comprare los juguetes que necesite!-miro a su esposa con cierto recelo-Además he pensado una cosa-

-Así amor el que piensas!-

-En llevar a Ichigo a la mansión Kuchiki a que conozca a la pequeña Rukia!-dijo alegremente saltando para abrazar a su esposa

-QUE!-grito asombrada-pero y si rompe algo nos sacaran Isshin además siempre le brincas a Kaien eh intentas decirle cosas que no son de su edad! –

-Pero amor solamente lo preparo ya que Nejibana-san no lo hace!-

-Isshin amor de mi vida podrías esperar tan siquiera unos momentos para que Ichigo y yo nos arreglemos entonces-

-Claroooo que yo también me iré arreglar contigo!-

-No amor solo yo eh Ichigo necesitamos hacerlo tu estas limpio-le guiño un ojo

-Jumm mi amada esposa no me deja cambiarme con ella!-chillo

-Ufff-suspiro-bueno Isshin creo que no hay problema en eso pero no crees que Rukia-chan es aún muy….-

-Pequeña-dijo Isshin levantando una ceja interesado-Masaki recuerda que nosotros nos conocimos desde niños y además nos hicimos mejores amigos y míranos ahora nos amamos y yo y tu hici…-la interrumpió Masaki tapando los oídos de el pequeño peli naranja

-Querido NO lo digas frente al niño además te diré que no me gusta que _eso _lo digas con tanta naturalidad a los niños-

-GUAA! MASAKI PORQUE YO SOLO QUIERO QUE CONOZCAN LA FELICIDAD!-chillo el arrodillado frente a su esposa

-Tú sabes que ellos tienen que encontrar el amor de su vida como nosotros para ser felices-

-SI MI AMADA ESPOSA!-grito conmovido y abrazándole

-Mientras tanto no quiero que le insinúes a Ichigo nada de ese tipo de temas-expresó ella mirándolo cuando se tiro al piso para hacer su puchero

-Noooooo-lloriqueo en mares, para después- lo hare amada mía todo sea por ti-

-Está bien ahora permiso mi amor necesito pasar-dijo pasando por encima del que se encontraba tirado en el suelo

-Saben ustedes me asustan a veces-dijo entrando un hombre de apariencia melancólica -han sabido que los Kuchiki se encariñaron ya con su hija-

-Eso es obvio Zangetsu-san y tu padre Engetsu como a estado mi viejo amigo-dijo levantándose

-El está bien pero me preocupa mi hijo Tensa él ha estado con fiebre a pesar que solo tiene 5 años-

-Mmm pero eres doctor no?-pregunto

-No Isshin sabes que yo soy abogado y mi esposa Sode no Shirayuki trabaja en la mansión Kuchiki unos días, además es maestra-

-Hablando de ella como ha estado hace mucho que no oigo de ella-

-Ella está bien solo que ha dejado de ayudarle a su mejor amiga Hisana por cuidar a Tensa ya que él se ha puesto muy mal pero debe ser el clima a él no le gustan las lluvias-

- A Ichigo tampoco le agradan las lluvias sabes, además a ti tampoco te agradan-comento-no te preocupes ya se curara y jugara de nuevo solo espero que Shirayuki-san no regrese a Haruken, Hokaido es muy frio para que regrese allí además tú te pones de mal humor cuando no está en Karakura contigo y qué decir de tu hijo-

-Pero por igual siempre se irá a ver a su familia ya que no ha ido en casi 5 años supongo que debe extrañarlos-

-A lo mejor pero igual iras algún día a la mansión Kuchiki, Zangetsu?-pregunto ya que su esposa Masaki le había comentado que Sode se puso nerviosa cuando escucho que Hisana ya tenía a su hija

-No lo sé aun pero creo que Sode quiere ir así que si ella va supongo que nosotros también-

-Hablando de Haruken ya escuchaste que cada vez nieva mas yo creo que es mas por el invierno que va no por otra cosa además sabes que Hisana-san es de Haruken no lo sabía-

-A si yo si lo sabia ahí se conocieron Hisana-san y Sode ella comento que Byakuya tiene a su abuelo y padre en Osaka y de vez en cuando lo visitan, como cuando visitan a Unohana y Ukitake en Hokaido realmente no entiendo cómo es que ellas desde tan lejos pudieron encontrarnos o mejor dicho nosotros a ellas-dijo sonriendo

-Si tú y Byakuya-bo como le dice Yoruichi-san Hahahaha de hecho yo también me pregunto cómo es que ella una persona sensible se fijara en un bloque de hielo-comento entre risas

-Creo que ya se había acostumbrado a el clima frio de allá-expreso riéndose Zangetsu-a antes de que se me olvide tienes que llevar el control de su pequeña hija ya que Unohana-sama se irá a Hokaido con su esposo Ukitake-

-Y Kaien donde se quedara?-pregunto confundido ya que el pequeño se iba a quedar solo en Tokio

-No recuerdas que la mansión Shiba está en la residencial Seretei al igual que la mansión Kuchiki, Kaien solo caminara unas cuadras para llegar a su casa-

-Oh si es cierto no lo recordaba gracias por refrescarme la memoria bueno lo haré no te preocupes espero que Tensa se recupere pronto y así Rukia, Tensa y Ichigo jueguen-animo a su amigo

-Bueno adiós Isshin cuida a tu hijo no le metas cosas pervertidas a su cabeza-se despidió Zangetsu

-Ya estamos listos cariño-llamo la atención Masaki quien llevaba una GRAN pañalera

-OK VAMONOS A CONOCER A NUESTRA FUTURA NUERA!-grito a todo pulmón con una gran sonrisa

-Ufff que se le va a hacer si de este hombre me enamore-resoplo cansada de las niñerías de su esposo aunque a ella siempre le gustan sus payasadas

Y así se fueron en el auto camino a la mansión Kuchiki a ver su "futura nuera"(según Isshin) donde estaban Kaien Intentando que Rukia riera aunque sea un poquito ya que ella no quería abrir sus ojitos todavía y el estaba ansioso por ver de qué color eran.

Toc toc toc …..

Un criado fue y abrió la puerta principal

-Buenas disculpe a quien busca Isshin-dono?-pregunto el mayordomo

-AH MI FUTURA NUERA Y SUEGRA!-grito entrando de la nada a la estancia donde estaba Hisana sentada con

Isshin paro en seco cuando la vio ahí sentada con Hisana y ahí estaba ella Sode no Shirayuki junto con Tensa Zangetsu y con su esposo Zangetsu sentados conversando

-Oh Hola Kurosaki-san-saludo Hisana levantándose y haciendo una reverencia los demás hicieron lo mismo-Veo que ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para visitarnos-

-Claro que si en este instante estábamos conversando sobre la pequeña Rukia-comento Zangetsu

-Asi es Hisana podrías dejar ir a jugar a Tensa con Kaien yo quiero ver a tu hija!-dijo Sode no Shirayuki

-Claro ven conmigo si quieres!-

-Mmm podría ir contigo Hisana-san Isshin quiere que Ichigo conozca a su nueva "amiga"-pregunto un tanto nerviosa por lo que Isshin grito cuando entraron a la mansión

Se escucho una risa nerviosa de parte de Hisana

-Claro siempre y cuando Isshin-dono no grite eso cuando Byakuya-sama este aquí porque le aseguro que no dejara venir a Ichigo-san aquí nunca-afirmo Hisana indicándole lo que su esposo podría hacer

Llegaron a la habitación y Sode no Shirayuki le susurro algo a Tensa y el salió corriendo asia Kaien quien observaba a Rukia en la cuna

-Oe vamos a jugar Kaien-propuso Tensa

-No lo sé no quiero dejar sola a Rukia-dijo quitando unos mechoncitos de su pequeño rostro

-Mama dijo que podríamos jugar cof cof cof-

-Estas mal de la cabeza! Estas enfermo Tensa que te parece si mejor jugamos un juego de mesa para que no empeores!-izo la nueva propuesta que Tensa afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bien ahora que ambos chicos están fuera y solo estamos entre mujeres que les parece conversar de nuestros hijos-comento Masaki

-Claro! Awss que linda esta! KYA!-grito una mujer de grandes atributos ojos celestes y rubia

-ah? Quien eres tu?-preguntaron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo

-Solo vine a presentarles a Matsumoto Rangiku la esposa de Ichimaru Gin-hablo Yoruichi entrando con una gran sonrisa

Que pesadilla iban a vivir las tres mujeres con esas dos pervertidas en su cuarto…..

_Continuara_

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo no me maten! No soporto el anime me deprime por la culpa de Nozomi Kujo y no me agrada mucho como mira a Ichigo (celosa) además Rukia-sama no sale aun T.T ahh casi lo olvido! Perdon por la demora! Y sorry si hay errores de ortografía, aquí unas aclaraciones:<p>

+ Los Kuchiki y los Shiba son ricos

+ Kaien es el hijo de Nejibana( en anime su zampackuto) y Ganju y Kuukaku también

+ Unohana esta casada con Ukitake y ellos son los padres de Hisana por lo tanto serian abuelos de Rukia

+ Kaien es sobrino de Unohana ya que Nejibana es su hermano por consecuente Hisana es la prima de el

+ En este fic las zampackutos serán personas normales y algunos serán padres lo mismo para algunos arrancars

+ Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki están casados tienen por hijo a Tensa Zangetsu y su economía es regular

+Haruken es un estado de Japon (creo) y Hokaido esta ubicado en Haruken y es una residencial donde viven las personas se podría decir mas adineradas?(que anviciosa soy verdad?)

Y podrían hacerme un favor alguien, me podrían explicar que es un OCC o OC no se como se escribe pero ustedes creo que me entienden…

Quiero un review ¡! Sii porfiss se los suplico! No sean malas o malos! Acepto un ataque de tomatez? Y un abucheo pero si déjeme uno porfis!

Cuidense mucho los quiere kuchikii-san


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de MI fic! u.u jejejeje bueno aqui se lo dejo a las únicas tres personas interesadas y que me dejan review y como ya les dije antes BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE aunque talvez secuestre a Kubo-sensei ;)

* * *

><p>Ahí adentro de esa habitación se encontraban tres mujeres sanas de la mente mientras que las otras dos las arrinconaban poco a poco hasta dejarlas acorraladas…<p>

-Y bien?-pregunto Matsumoto

-Y bien qué?-dijo confundida Hisana al ver a esa mujer desconocida muy cerca de ella

-Vamos Hisana-san no te hagas yo se que Byakuya-bo te dijo que no me invitaras a tu casa!-dijo Yoruichi mientras evaluaba a las otras dos que la miraban con nerviosismo

-Ah? S-si lo dijo pero no lo pensaba hacer! Yo se que a Byakuya-sama no le agrada que este aquí pero usted puede si quiere venir!-

-Y bien Yoru-chan! Que hago con esta beba Hermosa!-exclamo la Rubia dejando respirar a la pelinegra para ver a la niña que reposaba en la cuna

-Déjala Rangiku es mejor que Byakuya-bo no se entere que estuve aquí porque le dirá a Kisuke y me intentara hacer algo en forma de castigo-dijo la mujer gatuna con una sonrisa pervertida-oh me dirán que a ustedes nunca las castigan sus esposos?-

-Ah eh uh?-decía consternada la peli plata

-AJA PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ!-grito de la nada Rangiku viendo a Sode no Shirayuki

-Soy Sode no Shirayuki-se presento un tanto nerviosa por el escándalo sabía que si oía algo sospechoso su esposo vendría rápidamente

-Con que todas son muy limpias de mente-aseguro la mujer de mucha pechonalidad-eso se acabara hoy!-anuncio sacando de quien sabe donde un proyector con imágenes (no muy sanas que se diga) de sus esposos cuando eran chicos y sus momentos vergonzosos

-QUE!-gritaron ellas al ver a sus esposos en paños menores de tan asombradas que estaban que no se dieron cuenta que las habían amarrado a unas sillas

-Kaien! Ven!-grito yoruichi llamando al pequeño

-Si-decía jadeando

-Llévate a Rukia y a Ichigo a otro lado tendremos una junta urgente de la AMS!-aviso ella el pequeño entendió el mensaje rápidamente o no pobre de su prima Hisana y de sus amigas -pensó

Y tal y como lo mando primero se llevo al peli naranja para dejarlo donde su padre y después llevo a la pequeña pelinegra a donde el amigo de Byakuya

-Uh? Que está pasando porque traes a los niños aquí Kaien-kun?-pregunto desconcertado Isshin

-Ah-jadeaba-porque yoruichi-dono tendrá una reunión de la AMS!-

-OHH MI QUERIDA ESPOSA, MI SUEGRA Y MI CUÑIS TENDRAN UN INTERESANTE TEMA!-exclamo completamente emocionado ya hace mucho que no escuchaba nada sobre la AMS.

-cuñis?-pregunto Zangetsu confundido

-ASI ES MI CUÑADA ES SODE-CHAN!-

-o.O-cara de los niños presentes

-Bueno mejor sigan jugando ustedes-dijo Zangetsu al sentirse observado

-OK-

Mientras que al otro lado de la mansión las 3 mujeres sanas estaban perdiendo su mente saludable viendo videos y fotos perversas de sus prometidos

-Listo KYAAAAAAA! Estuvo fantástica esta reunión!-dijo Rangiku al guardar el proyector

-Si hay que hacerlo más seguido no creen?-pregunto Yoruichi viendo la las tres mujeres con la misma cara: o.O

-Aja-contestaron las tres como autómatas saliendo asía sus esposos

-Uff espero que les vaya bien esta noche!-dijo Rangiku guiñándole un ojo a Yoruichi quien solo sonrío-Bien ahora iré a casar a esos pequeños bebes!-dicho esto ella se fue como un Flash cogiendo a los pequeños en brazos

-Abuuuu!-decía el pequeño Ichigo en los brazos de la Rubia, mientras que la pelinegra dormía profundamente

-Y bien ya hicieron lo que la AHS les propuso a la AMS?-pregunto Isshin

-SI y fue todo un excito ahora tenemos tres nuevas integrantes a la Asociación!-expreso alegremente Yoruichi-Espero que no se sobrepasen con ustedes u.u-

-Jujujujuju veremos-

-Mmmm aabuuuuuu!-hacia los ruiditos mas fuertes el pequeño ojimiel intentando despertar a la otra bebe que observaba

-Oh pero mira que ternura son ambos sin duda serán la pareja del siglo!-grito emocionado Isshin

-Porque todos están en mi mansión en especial TU Shihoin!-se quejo el resien llegado al ver un alboroto

-OH BYAKUYA-KUN ESTA EN CASA-grito Isshin lanzándose a abrazar al nuevo padre quien solo se hiso a un lado haciendo que el de barba estampar contra la pared

- Pagaras eso Isshin Kurosaki-informo el Kuchiki

-Claro-susurro adolorido

-Buenas tardes Kuchiki Byakuya-saludo cortésmente Zangetsu

-Buenas tardes Zangetsu-

-Hola Byakuya-sama como le fue hoy?-pregunto Hisana

-Bien gracias por preguntar Hisana-contesto dándole un casto beso en los labios

-Y donde esta mi Rukia?-pregunto el pelinegro ya que siempre que llegaba Hisana la tenía en brazos

-Etto… Rangiku-san la tiene!-

-BUUUUUUU!-escupió la taza de té que le llevo el criado-Mmm disculpa pero porque la amiga de Shihoin está aquí acaso no te advertí que no le llamaras Hisana?-

-Yo no le llame ella vino con su amiga-susurro lo suficiente alto para que el la escuchara

-Está bien pero hay que tener cuidado con ellas pueden enseñarte cualquier cosa-dijo Byakuya tranquilamente mientras que en la mente de Hisana se repetían las imágenes vistas quedando en una especie de shock momentáneo

-Hisana estas bien! Estas roja tienes fiebre te sientes mal?-preguntaba Byakuya al ver 'ida' a su esposa

-Ah si si estoy bien no se preocupe Byakuya-sama-

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que hablar asuntos de la AHS-dijo Isshin levantándose y jalando a los dos Hombres restantes quedando nuevamente solo las mujeres con excepción de los niños.

-Bubububub-

-Oh mira qué lindo!-expreso enternecida Rangiku

-Si es muy lindo pero no lo alague mucho porque después se enoja-murmuro Masaki

-No hay problema! Pero Hisa-chan Kya no se mueve mucho-dijo observando a la otra pequeña

-Eso es normal-dijo saliendo de su escondite Unohana-Ella está dormida Matsumoto-san por eso no se mueve mucho-aclaro

-Que distraída fui, pero aun así es muuuuuuuuuy linda verdad que siii Kya-chan!-exclamo con mucho entusiasmo

-Kya-chan? Así le dirás Rangiku-san?-pregunto Hisana

-Sii es que es muy linda que me dan ganas de gritar KYA! En cada momento que la miro!-contesto

-Jejeje si bueno mira Ichigo-san también se está durmiendo-comento al fin la peli plata quien había permanecido en sumo silencio

-Al fin te dignas a hablar Sode!-se mofo Yoruichi

-Bueno lo mejor será que los acostemos para que estén mas cómodos-dijo Unohana tomando a su nieta en brazos

Todas las presentes siguieron a la mujer de trenzas a la habitación inclusive los niños al ver a todos marcharse fueron tras ellas, ya adentro ella ubico a Rukia entre una almohada de El señor Ameba mientras que Matsumoto quien poseía a Ichigo aun lo acomodo junto a Rukia quedando los dos en las blancas sabanas dormidos y un poco de distancia los separaba; cuando observaron que todo estaba en orden se fueron en silencio dejando a los bebes des cansar claro pero Kaien y Tensa querían estar con los bebes así que se quedaron hablando en susurros para no despertarlos aunque después ambos niños cayeron dormidos después de hablar sobre sus juegos favoritos.

De la nada una manita blanca como la nieve se alzo liberándose de la manta que la cubría el pequeño peli naranja de un año le dio un toque de curiosidad ya que el si estaba despierto como pudo gateo un poco, le costó mucho liberarse de las sabanas pero con un poco de esfuerzo lo consiguió, siguió con la mirada las mantas y vio un bulto mas delante de allí salía esa cremosa manita continuo su gateo hasta llegar donde el "bulto" se sentó a su lado, con sus manitas descubrió la parte superior del pequeño ser que estaba acostado a su lado se quedo observándole sin hacer nada pero al ver que la pequeña intentaba abrir los ojitos poso su manita al frente para que no le diera la luz tan fuerte

-Mmmm uh?-comenzó a despertar el pequeño Tensa quien estaba con un monopolio debajo de su cabeza-Oh mira, mira Kaien!-decía moviendo a su amigo para que viera esa escena

-Umm que, qué pasa?-pregunto somnoliento tallándose los ojos-Uh!-se acercaron con precaución a ambos bebes para no asustarlos y empezaran a llorar Kaien y Tensa observaron atentos a los bebes pero Kaien le llamo la atención que su sobrinita estuviera abriendo sus ojitos

Y ahí fue cuando Hisana, Sode no Shirayuki y Masaki entraron con sus respectivos esposos agarrados de las manos los primeros en aproximarse a ver la escena fueron Byakuya y Hisana ambos se colocaron al lado de los niños Byakuya de vez en cuando apretaba más fuerte la muñeca de su esposa que según Hisana era signo de ansiedad.

Y ahí fue cuando Byakuya , Hisana y Kaien vieron esos ojitos abiertos tanta espera para ver ese par de ojitos azul/violeta pero lo que más les dio curiosidad era porque con Ichigo los abrió y porque solo miraba al pequeño peli naranja o será que a Rukia le habría llamado la atención el peculiar color de cabellos de Ichigo?...

_Continuara…._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Golden!

-Yoruichi-san dime que no fuiste a la mansión de Byakuya-dijo Kisuke

-Si fui pero fue porque la presidenta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami me lo pidió era una misión de instruir a las tres nuevas integrantes-se justifico

-Ah si fue porque Unohana-san te lo mando entonces está bien pero eso no quiere decir que no te vaya a castigar sabes?-dijo maliciosamente Urahara

-Ah si?-contesto juguetona mientras el comenzaba a acercársele-pero al menos no solo yo seré castigada hoy-expreso mientras el tendedero la devorara

Mientras que en diferentes lugares las tres mujeres de _antes_ mentes sanas tenían los ojos obscurecidos y tenían las mejillas de color carmesí y solo escuchaban lo que las dos pervertidas de la mañana les habían dicho

_-Castiguen a sus esposos de la manera más cruel y divertida-les decían a las momias atadas- y para hacerlo necesitan amansarlos, así que utilicen la persuasión femenina para conseguir lo que quieran!-_

Pobres esposos por ser víctimas de sus ahora "pervertidas esposas" lo uno que pudieron hacer ellas era poner en práctica lo aprendido ya que si no a sus esposos les iría peor..

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo! Perdón si hay faltas aunque no creo que hayan ya que lo revise muchas veces<p>

Espero y no les moleste ese Golden que hice pero eso es porque talvez me tarde mas en actualizar ya que de nuevo estoy en exámenes ¬.¬ pero como ya les dije TAL VES tarde aun asi si a alguien no le gusto el Golden me dicen para no hacerlo otra vez u.u Grazias por leer! Aquí de nuevo con las aclaraciones 7.7 :

+ La AMS es una asociación que se formaron para beneficio de las mujeres en lo que sea para su hogar o para beneficiarse ellas mismas.

+ Lo mismo para la AHS

+Los Shinigamis en este fic son los trabajadores/ o deportistas mas dotados en todo.

Merezco un Review? O un ladrillazo? Acepto de todo menos insultos asia mi persona.

Kuchikii-san


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! De nuevo soy YO la gran chiflada del universo! O.o Bueno Grazias por sus reviews!

Aquí les dejo otra capitulo de esta loca! Y ya me aburri de escribir lo mismo saben? **Bleach NO es mio es de Kubo Tite ¬¬'** aquí entre nosotros les dire algo YO solo escribo para entretener a los lectores no porque me paguen ni nada de eso -_- además estoy super feliz! Rukia regreso al manga! (aunque no me esperaba que se cortara el cabello)

* * *

><p>Una mujer de cabello negro, bajita, piel blanca como la nieve y unos grandes ojos azulesvioleta le cambiaba el pañal a su hija de 4 meses

-Abuububub-hacia ruiditos que según Hisana graciosos

-Jajaja sabes te pareces mucho a mi hasta te gusta Chappy!-dijo emocionada la madre joven

-…-la niña miro raro a su mama

-Uh? Jaja lo siento Rukia pero porque no te gusta reír?-pregunto a su hija

-YA DESPERTO KUCHIKI!-grito emocionado Kaien al ver a su sobrinita despierta

-Si pero no le gusta que la aprietes Kaien recuerda cuando le apretaste las mejillas!-reprocho Hisana al recordar como su pequeña e "indefensa" hija se defendió de su pequeño tío

_Flash Back_

_-Uh pero mira que bonitas es Kuchiki!-exclamaba Kaien apretándola contra su pequeño pecho_

_-Mmmm- la dejo respirar para luego presionar sus blancas mejillas con sus manos_

_-Auuuuuuuchh!i!-grito el pequeño Kaien al sentir a su sobrinita halarle al cabello_

_Fin flash back_

-Crees que lo olvidaría!-

-No pero no pierdo nada en recordártelo-

-Jumm-iso un puchero el pequeño Kaien-Mejor dámela que quiero que se ría!-

-Claro claro-dijo entregándole en brazos a la pequeña pelinegra que le miraba seriamente

-Hola Kuchiki que tal amaneciste?-pregunto a la niña

-Abuuu-

-Bien vamos a ver al programa que le gusta a Hisana-exclamo recostando a la bebe en el sofá de forma que quedase sentada viendo lo TV

-Bien miremos a Chappy!-

Y así estuvieron viendo ambos el programa del conejito, hasta Rukia se le escapaba una risita lo malo era que Hisana y Kaien saldrían al odontólogo porque su primo comía muchos dulces

-Kaien ya estás listo?-pregunto Hisana

-Sip pero no quiero ir ahí! Quiero quedarme con Kuchiki!-contesto el niño abrazando posesivamente a la pequeña pelinegra

-No tienes que ir! Además le diré a Miyako-san que nunca sueltas a tu sobrina y que tienes los dientes feos!-amenazo con una sonrisa dulce y alavés maliciosa (N/A:no por nada es la hija de Unohana xD)

-NOO está bien iré PERO con quien se quedara Kuchiki?-pregunto con un puchero

-Eso es lo que voy a resolver en este momento-contesto tomando el teléfono

-_Halo?-contesto un hombre_

_-Hola! Lamento molestarle Byakuya-sama-contesto rápidamente_

_.-Uh? Paso algo Hisana tu __casi__ nunca me llamas a la oficina-respondió-pero dime que necesitas?-cuestiono_

_-Es que tengo que llevar a Kaien al odontólogo tiene una cita y no tengo con quien dejar a Rukia! Podría pedir permiso y venir a cuidarla Byakuya-sama?-_

_-Oh! Claro llegare dentro de unos 10 minutos!-dijo colgando la llamada_

-Bueno juega con Rukia mientras llega Byakuya-sama Kaien-sugirió la pelinegra mayor

-OK vamos a divertirnos mucho Kuchiki!-

Así se entretuvo Kaien jugando con la pequeña Rukia usaba unos títeres de conejitos para hacerla reír pero nunca le funcionaba hasta que escucho a Byakuya llegar a la mansión los ojitos de su sobrinita se iluminaban.

-Ya llegue Hisana-anuncio entrando

-Hola Byakuya-sama-dijo abrazándole quien lo correspondió con gusto-Bueno Kaien vámonos-dijo viendo al pequeño con su hija en brazos

-NO porque tenemos que dejarla con Byakuya?-pregunto indignada el era serio, frio, calculador y distante todo lo contrario al pequeño Kaien

- 1 es su padre, 2 Sode no Shirayuki no puede venir y 3 TU y yo tenemos una cita con el dentista!-expreso la ojivioleta

-Bueno Shiba Kaien dame a MI hija-dijo Byakuya observándolo con recelo al ver como tenia posesivamente abrazada a SU hija

-Es MI sobrina!-contraataco del mismo modo-

-Kaien…-susurro-Byakuya-sama…-susurraba esperándose la misma pelea con su primo oh! Dios mío que tan celoso era su esposo?-pensaba en esos momentos

-.-cara de Kaien

-¬.¬-cara de Byakuya

-o.O-cara de Hisana

-^.^-cara de Rukia

-Sí lo es pero YO soy su padre!-continuo-así que dame a MI hija!-ordeno finalmente-Hisana entre mas rápido vayan mas rápido regresaran asi que largo mocoso! Y hasta luego Hisana-se despidió esta vez si estaba demasiado celoso

Kaien a regaña dientes le entrego a su sobrinita y tomo la mano de Hisana y ambos se despidieron y se marcharon

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Mmm me pregunto porque no le seguiste el juego a Byakuya-sama?-le pregunto a Kaien

-Es que etto…. Yo….. Me dolía la muela contenta!-respondió de manera algo brusca

-Jajajajaja-reia Hisana-Lo sabia!-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Mmmm y ahora que hago contigo?-dijo el nuevo padre observando a su pequeña que colgaba sus piecitos

-Aububuhbub-

-Mmm nose que quieres decirme Rukia habla claro- ordeno a la pequeña bebe

-….- Ella le observo retadoramente cosa que le llamo la atención a Byakuya era así siempre con Hisana? De todos modos él era primera vez que se quedaba todo el día solo el con ella y realmente le asombraba el tremendo parecido con Hisana parecía que ella fuese creación de la mismísima Hisana sin la ayuda de él cosa que lo dejo un poco indignado porque Rukia no tenía ni una pizca de parecido con el…..

-Bueno que te parece si dormimos un rato?-le pregunto a la pequeña quien tan solo lo observaba con tremendo interés

Se la llevo a la cama que compartía con Hisana y ahí la recostó para después acostarse a su lado, cerrar los ojos y descansar pacíficamente pero unas manitas en su cara no lo dejaban cumplir su cometido, Rukia quien ya tenía un buen rato escudriñándolo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y puso sus manitas en la cara de su padre para que no se durmiera Rukia quería que el jugara con ella no que se durmiera así que la única manera para eso era tocarle el rostro cosa que funciono

-Uh con que no quieres dormir eh!-dijo Byakuya mientras ponía a Rukia boca abajo en su pecho, ella se movía de vez en cuando ya que estaba cómoda ahí arriba lo único que aun no se dormía

-Creo que no quedo de otra mas que llamarle a tu mama verdad?-expreso tomando su teléfono celular y marcándole a Hisana

_-Hola?-contesto _

_-Hola Hisana sabes cómo dormir a Rukia?-pregunto de manera directa_

_-Oh claro que sí pero tiene que jugar con ella primero si no se cansa no duerme Byakuya-sama-_

_-Uh así que era eso lo que ella intentaba decirme-pensó en voz alta olvidando que estaba hablando con su esposa_

_-Jejeje porque no intenta jugar con el conejito Chappy y con el señor Ameba-sugirió _

_-Lo pensare bueno adiós Hisana cuídate y cuida al mocoso de Kaien-colgó tras decir esto_

-Bueno al parecer tengo que jugar contigo no?-dijo mirando a su hija quien también le miraba a los ojos

-Esta bien usare al señor ameba-exclamo tomando a Rukia en brazos para luego ir a tomar a Chappy y al señor ameba que estaban en un estante

-Bien y ahora?-se dijo a si mismo cuando observo a su pequeña tomar a Chappy y moverlo de un lado a otro enfrente del señor ameba realmente Byakuya no entendía lo que su hija decía ya que solo oía "abuabuabua" además su hija tenía una cara de sumo interés como que si ella fuese el conejito y así comenzó a imitar todo lo que su pequeña hacia, cosa que logro que Rukia riera a carcajada limpia y Byakuya no se quedaba atrás el reía de vez en cuando al ver tan feliz a su pedacito de gente

Al parecer si tenían algo en común ninguno reía muy a menudo…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-MASAKIIIII MI AMADA ESPOSA Y MI PEQUEÑA NARANJA ANDANTE!-grito Isshin a todo pulmón recibiendo a su hijo Ichigo y su esposa Masaki

-Isshin! No le digas así!-regaño Masaki

-ESTA BIEN! PERO SABES ALGUIEN ME A CONTADO UN SUPER MEGA SECRETO!-grito de nuevo a su esposa ya no le molestaba después de todo ella lo quería tal y como es cierto?

-Esta bien amor dime cual es ese secretito?-pregunto un poco intrigada

-NUESTRA QUERIDA RUKIA-CHAN AL FIN RIOO!-

-C-como sabes eso amor?-pregunto alarmada

-YO ESTUBE ESPIANDO A LOS KUCHIKIS!-

-Q-que! Sabes que si Byakuya-san se entera te descuartizara! Recuerda que el era…-se tapo la boca rápido su esposo divulgaría los secretos que los kuchikis le habían confiado además eran demasiados tentadores para decirlos

-AHORA SOLO FALTA QUE EL GRUÑONCITO DE NUESTRO HIJO SE RIA!-grito haciendo que el pequeño Ichigo frunciera su entrecejo-OH Y MIRA COMO SE MIRA BYAKUYA CON RUKIA-CHAN JUGANDO MUÑEQUITAS!-dijo sacando unas fotos

Oh pobre Isshin no sabrá que la única manera de hacer reír a Ichigo era que observara a Rukia reír como una niña feliz al igual que ver sonreír a su madre….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Buenas tardes Kuchiki-sama Shiba-dono-saludo cortésmente un criado

-Buenas Tardes donde esta Byakuya-sama y Rukia?-pregunto

-Oh Kuchiki-dono y Rukia-sama están en su habitación hace unos momentos habían risas pero ya no se escucha nada-comento el criado

-Oh Gracias-contesto

-Que crees que le izo a Rukia tu Iceberg andante?-pregunto de forma desinteresada Kaien

-No le digas así a Byakuya-sama! Y nose a lo mejor se cansaron y ambos se durmieron-respondió

-No lo creo así como es Byakuya de seguro y la asesino con la mirada y ella por miedo se durmió-dijo Kaien sacando una Hipótesis descabellada

-Oh Kaien no seas así sabes que él no es capaz-

-Ya lo ve…remos-dijo con la quijada por los suelos el pequeño Kaien al ver la escena

Byakuya estaba completamente dormido al igual que Rukia el tenia a la bebe sobre su pecho ella sostenía con su manita unos cabellos de él y con la otra a su Chappy mientras que Byakuya tenía la mano izquierda en la espalda de su hija en un abrazo protector mientras que en la derecha tenia al señor Ameba

-Decías Kaien?-expreso Hisana con una sonrisa tierna y a la vez llena de amor

-Nada…..-susurro-por cierto cuando veré a Miyako para presentarle a Rukia?-pregunto a su prima con el fin de cambiarle el tema

-No lo sé tal vez en un día de esta semana-contesto-pero no me cambies el tema Kaien!-

¡¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿

Golden!

-Achuuu-estornudaron padre e hija

-Aaahh YO no hice nada no jugué con muñecas Hisana!-se levanto Byakuya

-Buaaa buaa buaaa!-lloraba la recién despierta bebe

-Uh? Que les pasa Byakuya-sama?-pregunto una somnolienta Hisana

-Eh? Lo siento es que me pareció oír que alguien dijo que yo jugué muñecas con Rukia-dijo tomándose la barbilla para contemplar a Rukia quien le miraba seriamente con pequeñas lagrimitas

-Están cansados mejor duerman un poco, Buenas…. No…ches….-

-Buenas Noches Hisana y Buenas noches Rukia-dijo viendo a sus amores, cuando de repente se le vino a la mente la persona que podría haber dicho que había jugado muñecas –Isshin Kurosaki…. Mañana morirás lenta y dolorosamente…..-

Mientras que en otro lado Isshin Kurosaki no podía conciliar el sueño…..

_Continuara…._

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo!<p>

Un review? O una paliza? Nose ustedes deciden xD pero sii déjenme un review! Xfavor!

Tambien me pueden recomendar algún Fic Byahisa que sea bonito? Termine este capi a las 11:27 de la noche asi que por eso lo ultimo del Buenas noches x) bueno adiositoo!

Las quiere Kuchikii-san! :DD


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Eh aquí yo con mi historia de nuevo lamento el retraso es que me quede sin mi laptop y pues los capis los tenia ahí TT3TT bueno creo que en este capitulo al escribirlo sentí cierta culpabilidad ya veran porque….

**Bleach NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Kubo-sensei**

* * *

><p>Byakuya quien descansaba con su hija de 5 meses sobre su pecho notaba algo extraña a su hija ya que su respiración era irregular y a veces demasiado pausada fuese como que si no pudiere respirar cosa que en cierto punto asustaba a el joven padre que intentaba descansar ya hace varios días la observaba mas cansada y cada vez más se preocupaba por su salud, además su esposa no había estado muy bien ya que por genes de Ukitake ella padecía de la misma enfermedad cosa que no favorecía a la pequeña Rukia con su salud lo único que rogaba Byakuya era que su esposa e hija estuviesen bien<p>

-…- era un silencio tentador de romper para Byakuya ya que en cierto punto estaba inseguro acerca de la lenta respiración de su hija

-Rukia por favor no te enfermes…..-murmuro abrazando más a su hija

-Byakuya-sama si sigue así la pobre no podrá respirar-dijo Hisana tomando a su pequeña

-Lo siento pero ella no se mira nada bien, estoy preocupado por tu salud y la de mi hija acaso eso es malo?-pregunto levantando una ceja intrigado

-N-no pero no creo que sea bueno tampoco-

-Iremos al médico cuando regrese las llevare con el doctor Isshin a ambas ya que no confio en muchos de por ahí-comento poniéndose su abrigo ya que muy pronto empezaría invierno y hacia un poco de frio

-Este bien-susurro

-Pónganse algo caliente, que sea suave y cómodo oh! Y si quieres pónganse una de mis bufandas de seda así será mejor para ambas las protegerá mientras no estoy-expreso un poco más calmado dándoles un beso a una en los labios y a la pequeña en la frente

-Cuídese Byakuya-sama estaremos listas-se despidió

Byakuya salió de la mansión directo a su trabajo a pedir permiso para que se quedase con su esposa e hija ya que ambas se miraban muy mal de salud

-Que te parece si dormimos un ratito eh Rukia te veo un poco cansada?-

-mmm-

Hisana se dirigió asía la cama que compartía con Byakuya allí se recostó con su hija en el brazo derecho y la apretaba entre su brazo y su pecho así para ponerla calientita un momento ya que tenía las manos y pies heladitos

Hisana sentía que toda su piel le quemaba sin embargo no se quería dormir aun por estar pendiente de su pequeña hija además a ella le preocupaba que Byakuya se preocupara demasiado teniendo el muchos problemas casi siempre con su familia y trabajo

Se fue hacia su habitación con la `pequeña niña y se recostó en la cama matrimonial la puso entre su brazo y su regazo de vez en cuando la apretaba asía si intentando mantenerla calientita además ella intentaba mantenerse calmada ya que no quería asustar a su pequeña, esto realmente le estaba preocupando primero su padre Ukitake luego ella y su hija? Ella no deseaba que Rukia fuese una niña enferma ella quería que fuera fuerte, decidida, alentadora, amable, bondadosa y muchas otras cosas mas pero y si ella se enferma?

-Mmmmmmm-se escucho un pequeño gemidito departe de la niña al parecer estaba incomoda estaba mas pálida y tenia las mejillas teñidas de un tono carmesí

Hisana observo a su bebe se sintió realmente mal quizás hubiese sido mejor no tener que ser de su familia así tal vez se salvaría de esa tonta enfermedad genética aunque ese pensamiento le molestaba y la entristecía al mismo tiempo, Salió de sus cavilaciones y se concentro en su hija

Observo como el pequeño pecho de su hija subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración aunque después de cada cierto tiempo se miraba que le costaba respirar o que se asfixiaba incluso a veces se observaba que ella dejaba de respirar cosa que la asustaba de gran manera ya le había dado su jarabe para los resfriados siempre la cuidaba con mucha atención ella realmente no entendía como era que seguía enferma? Si ambos la cuidaban con su vida incluso nunca la dejaban sola siempre estaban él o ella con la bebe

-_Quizás es debido a la temperatura de mi cuerpo que no me deja pensar con claridad-pensó confusa- o tal vez ya es hora de que la lleve al médico…-_

Sintió como una especie de oscuridad comenzaba a observarla y como ella ya se sentía muy cansada se dejo llevar hasta que se quedase completamente dormida

Horas después abrió lentamente los ojos se sentía como si hubiese dormido lo suficiente le dio una mirada rápida el reloj de la mesita que estaba a su lado y observo ¡!ellas habían dormido más de 5 horas! Aunque tuvo un muy reparador sueño pero había notado algo

Byakuya no había regresado aun, tal y como le dijo Byakuya se puso una bufanda y ropa cómoda con un abrigo rosa pálido en el momento que observo a su hija mientras se cambiaba la vio tan pasiva que le dieron ganas de dejarla dormir en medio de todas esas sabanas de terciopelo aunque se tenso al ver que ella ya no estaba respirando…..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Gracias por darme el permiso realmente lo necesito para cuidar de mi familia-

-Baa eso no va contigo Byakuya no me agradezcas sabes que te lo cobrare después en la pelea del jueves- comento el hombre de grandes proporciones musculares

-Ya lo sabía Kempachi no tienes porque recordármelo además que ya perdí demasiado tiempo intentando grabar esa escena de las gracias que te doy para molestar a Shihoin-dijo Byakuya

-Tsk claro esa mujer te pone los pelos verdes, y mas con sus perversiones Jjajajajajaja-

-Urusei Saraki no quieres que me desquite en la pelea-amenazo-adios maquina de luchas-se despidió

-Adiós Senbonsakura Jajajaja-se carcajeo aunque ignoro el comentario ya después se las pagaría….

Byakuya subió a su auto y se dirigió a su hogar tal vez ellas ya se encontraban bien….

Entro a su mansión busco en todas las habitaciones y no estaban le pregunto a un criado donde estaban y el le contesto que el señor Isshin había venido de emergencia con una ambulancia para ir a su clínica, esto alarmo a Byakuya pero antes de que pensara cosas horribles se fue asía la clínica de el Kurosaki

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Ella va estar bien?-pregunto Hisana notablemente preocupada

-OH CLARO QUE SI HISANA-CHAN! MI LINDA RUKIA-CHAN ESTA EN BUENAS MANOS!-grito exaltando a Hisana y despertando a Rukia quien estaba luchando por estar despierta y jugar con el peli naranja de al lado o dormirse y descansar aunque ella pensó que tal vez era mejor que jugara con el ya que el señor de gabacha no la dejaba descansar con sus gritos

-Ah.. Porque no la dejas dormir amor?-dijo entrando a la clínica Masaki-se mira bastante cansada-

-PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE SE DUERMA MI AMOR! PORQUE MI HIJO Y YO LA ESTAMOS CUIDANDO!-

-Esa no es una razón amor dime, explícame-

-Bien yo creo que es lo que tiene pero para eso necesito saber si ocurre lo mismo cuando esta despierta por eso no dejo que se duerma-explico

-Oh entonces puedo ofrecerle a Hisana-san que se recueste un momento ya que ella también se mira muy mal?-pregunto Masaki sonriéndole a Hisana quien se sonrojo levemente de que notara su estado deplorable

-CLARO QUE SI ADELANTE HISANA-CHAN! ICHIGO Y YO LA CUIDAMOS-grito haciendo que la bebe que casi no se movía por su estado observara con gran cansancio a Isshin cosa que hasta cierto punto le molesto al pequeño Ichigo, Rukia y el se estaban comunicando por la mirada y el lo interrumpe!

-Otou-san pofavod vete! No dejas a Dukia conmigo!-chillo el pequeño en intento de habla normal(recuerden el tenia ya 1 año ya de esa edad ya hablaban algo mis hermanas)

-HIJO EGOISTA!-chillo Isshin saliéndole cascadas de lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su pequeño crecer tan rápidamente-uh? Al parecer te salvaste hijo solo mira que está sonando el teléfono CUIDALA Y NO DEJES QUE SE DUERMA!-grito antes de salir a contestar la llamada

-Vejo testadudo-comento sentándose a la par de la pequeña

-Mmmmm-se escucho otro gemido de reproche para Ichigo

-Te ves muy dinda asi tanquila nanita-expreso acariciándole la mejilla

Ichigo observo a Rukia con tremenda fascinación además le daba algo de risa ver a la niña durmiéndose, a veces le daba un besito en la frente y se despertaba otras veces la cogía para chinearla y en otras ocasiones le hablaba pero ya eso no le estaba ayudando su padre no había regresado quizás estaba hablando de la novela que le gusta tanto ver con su mami

Dirigió su vista al pequeño pedacito de gente que había ahí en la cama estaba completamente despierta aunque no se movía se levanto de su lado y se puso arriba de la cabeza de la niña sentado

-Debes estad abudida-dijo sentándola en su regazo-ni modo tende que pone esa cosa llamada Happy o Tappy-se quejaba apesadumbrado a él no le gustaba ese conejo

Encendió la TV que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y puso a Chappy ya que a esa hora salía la serie del conejito ya cuando salió en la Tele observo a Rukia ella miraba como que si no le interesara ver a Chappy cosa que asusto al peli naranja ¡! Enserio la "enanita" estaba muy mal!¡

Su padre entro a la clínica y les observo

-Ichigo ella no respiro algún momento?-pregunto

-No, siempe despido-

-Ummm entonces ya se que tiene creo que debemos dejarla dormir ya no crees hijo egoísta?-comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio que su pequeño la tenia demasiado pegadita a el

-Clado-contesto no sabiendo las cosas perversas que su padre pensaba

La recostó de nuevo en la cama y le puso mantas alrededor y se sentó a observarla

-Que no piensas ir a jugar?-pregunto su padre con una ceja alzada normalmente él se iba a jugar cuando se aburría pero esta vez no lo izo a pesar de verse aburrido se quedo allí

-Queyo tar qui con Dukia-

-Bueno saldré un momento entonces cuida de las tres mujeres de esta casa iré al hospital por una emergencia si ves que ella se asfixia llama a tu mama ya le explique qué es lo que tiene que hacer por si algo ocurre-exclamo ya desde el marco de la casa para irse

-Ta ben-contesto acostándose a la par de Rukia quien bostezo, Ichigo aprovecho y se inclino en su cara puso su nariz cerca de la boca de ella a él le gustaba el olor de ella claro no cuando le cambiaban el pañal él era el primero que se iba cuando eso pasaba pero le gustaba el olor a bebe que desprendía esa pequeña

Le dio media vuelta para tener una visión mejor de su respiración y de ella, la pequeña bostezaba ya cansada poco a poco comenzó a dormirse Ichigo quien la había estado observando le abrazo posesivamente con un brazo y se durmieron…

Toc toc toc…..

-Si quién es?-pregunto Masaki desde las gradas de la casa

-Byakuya Kuchiki-contesto el pelinegro

-Hola Byakuya-san Rukia está con Ichigo en la clínica y Hisana-san esta conversando conmigo en mi habitación-dijo cerrando la puerta tras que el pelinegro entrara

-Hola Byakuya-sama-saludo sentándose Hisana

-Hola Hisana paso algo grave?-pregunto

-Mmmmm-ella realmente estaba nerviosa no sabía que decirle-R-rukia ella….-

-Ella sufre de una enfermedad llamada Apnea-dijo Masaki de repente

-Que es Apnea?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Mi esposo se lo puede explicar mejor que yo se lo aseguro pero el no está vendrá dentro de unas horas mientras tanto vamos a ver como esta Rukia-chan les parece a ambos?-pregunto Masaki a la pareja pues se veían bastante preocupados por la salud de su única hija

Bajaron las escaleras y avanzaron asía la entrada de la clínica minutos que para Hisana y Byakuya se les asían eternos finalmente entraron y allí se tranquilizaron al ver a Rukia sana y salva junto a Ichigo

Byakuya se acerco mas a la escena y sin que nadie se fijara frunció su entrecejo al ver tan pegadita a Rukia al Hijo de los Kurosaki pero no debía molestarse solo por eso

Necesitaba hablar con Kurosaki Isshin el le diría que tendría que hacer para que su hija se recuperara…

_Continuara.._

* * *

><p>Me dio araganitis escribirlo nose a comparación con los otros capítulos siento que quedo aburrido pero lo que importa es que a ustedes les guste realmente siento tardarme tanto estoy sin laptop y pues no tengo donde escribir x(<p>

Un review? Un tomatazo?

En el siguiente episodio (que YA lo estoy haciendo) Isshin le explicara a Byakuya mas detalladamente que es lo que Rukia tiene y como podrá recuperarse

Ahora si Adiosito :D


End file.
